My lover ghost
by IMTHEREALSHEVA
Summary: Hinata dies naruto and sakura together.Hinata came back naruto loves sakura and hinata.Sakura pregnant hinata's gone.Naruto in hospital sakura gives birth.Hinata came back and is alive.Who's baby?confused?read and find out OOC? i don't know u tell me also they are 26 (age changed felt it was weird with them being 18)
1. I'm leaving

A/N I don't own naruto so back off me

I got this from chapter 450 in the naruto manga I'm changing the words and shit so yeah.

Naruto is 16 now and 10 years past after hinata's death

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sakura ran up to naruto and punched him in the gut. Naruto bend as he holds his stomach and sakura hugs him.

"Naruto, I love you" he looked at her shocked.

"S-sakura I-I love you to,"she looked at him and smiled and kissed him. In the crowd stood hinata hyuga as she looked she smiled and looked down. _'At least he is happy' _Ino looked over at her sad she frown at this. As Ino started to walk over to her she felt a hand hold her shoulder. She looked over to see Shikamaru he shook his head.

"No Ino make her go through this alone." She looked angry at him, but her expression changed after seeing that hinata was not there anymore. She looked to see hinata trying to go through the crowd, but end up falling in front of naruto and sakura. Naruto looked at her and his eyes went wide remembering thatshe said she loved him. _"Naruto I love you",_ went through her mind before she looked up to see Naruto and Sakura looking at her shocked; she closed her eyes to hide the tears.

"Naruto-kun I'm so happy for you! I have seen you asked sakura out so many times and get rejected that it's nice to see you happy now!"She started to awkwardly laugh and ran off before anyone can see her tears.

"HINATA!" Momo yelled but stopped seeing hinata just running away; she looked down and sighed.

"_I'm so happy for you naruto, but I feel so empty as though there is a black hole inside me taking away everything that I have inside me. My heart is crying becoming cold as though I have no heart and I feel sick," _drip drip hinata looked up to see the clouds are dark and knew it was going to start pour soon. _"It's going to rain."_ She ran towards the Hokage Mountain. Once she got there she sat at the edge and looked at the crowd that was decreasing as the rain pored on them all. She saw sakura helping naruto to the hospital and they were both smiling and laughing, she sighed.

"I wondered why you ran off so fast" she gasped turn around and blushed.

"Shikaku-sama it's a pleasure to have you in my present" she bowed and he bowed back.

"It is a pleasure as well, but I must ask why did you run off?"

"Because, I just needed to get away from everyone." She sat down and he sat down beside her.

"More like someone" she looked at him. "You know having someone like him as a crush must be hard, because he love someone else." She looked down and a tear fell from her eye mixing with the rain.

"It's not easy forgetting someone you loved for 9 years", he choked.

"9 years that's very… troublesome" she looked at him and giggled.

"Yes, 9 years you sound a lot like you son. Yes 9 years I don't know how but I did." She shook his head.

"That must have been hard."

"I... it's going to be hard having to live in the same village as them and watch them kiss and what not."

"I see your point."

"But… I don't care as long as I'm with him."

"That's good" he smiled "just keep in mind it's going to be alright, now I must go I don't want my wife to think I'm cheating" he smiled and waved goodbye and disappeared.

"I hope I don't care." She got up and walked around the village. She then saw naruto and sakura at sakura's house they both were giggling and smiling. Until sakura kissed naruto and they both kissed. Hinata frown and closed her eyes as they continued, naruto stopped and looked in her direction and sakura smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking inside her house.

"Hinata?" Hinata gasp and started to run; she felt him running after her screaming her name. Before he could catch her, she ran straight to her home and into her room closing it and sobbed.

"_I can't do it; it hurts too much I feel like everything is dying around me. That's it I have to go I need to, but i need an excuse. Daddy would never allow me to just up and leave maybe stay with my grandmother at the shrine."_She got up and started to pack. She looked in her closet to see the twin fans Momo gave her for her birthday. _"Momo I'm so sorry" _she took it up and put it on her back.

Walking towards her father's room she knocked.

"Yes hinata?" Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was a strong man who will listen to reason than fight for it, a very wise man that she is happy to call father.

"I wish to go to my grandmothers shrine to study if you will allow me." His eyes were blank, but she knew he was wondering why. Since she was born hinata's mother, mother wanted to train her in the ways of a demon eater at the shrine her mother was born in.

"Hinata, it is late maybe you should sleep and think before making a big decision like this." Hinata looked towards the floor and sighed tears begging to fall.

"Please father, I wish to go tonight!" Hiashi watched as his daughter screamed at him and found out why she wants to leave.

"It's because of Naruto isn't it?" Hinata turned around looking down the hallway; her eye wide open as tears finally falling out her moonlit eyes. She ran forgetting about asking for permission.

Naruto looked inside her window realizing she isn't there. A black shadow appeared and ran from the doors of the house towards the trees in the woods.

Knowing it was Hinata he ran after her.

"Hinata listen!"She finally stopped but did not turn.

"Naruto, I'm leaving" naruto looked wide eyes.

"What, why?" knowing why she was leaving

"I'm leaving to get away"

"From what?", his voice raising a little as he walked towards her slowly.

"Not your concern", she said harshly causing Naruto to flinch.

"AWAY FROM WHAT!?", she didn't say anything

"I ASKED, AWAY FROM WHAT!? ME!?" he was yelling now. She turned around and he stopped, he looked into her eyes and it was…scary it looked like she was trying to kill him with her eyes. It was so emotionless.

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW I'M LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU!" breathing hard and taking a breath she lower her tone, "I cant take it naruto, I thought I could but I can't! You and sakura kissing and shit I'm so fucking tired of being the good girl and staying away from you! I loved you for so long! FOR SO LONG! 9 YEARS NARUTO NINE FUCKING YEARS, HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT UNDERSTAND SOMEONES IN LOVE WITH THEM FOR 9 YEARS?! I'M DONE! I'm just done with you and this whole fucking village degrading me for I don't know how long. I'm tired of fighting for your love," She whisper silently. He looked shocked at hinata and couldn't believe it was 9 years. Looking down he understood why she was so mad? She turned and started to walk. He ran up to her and held her waist.

"Please! I'm sorry hinata I am, please don't go" she started to shake and than turned around looking naruto in the eye.

"I wanted to leave before I cried" crying she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips passionately. Rain was falling and her hair and his began began to get soaked, but he kissed her back passionately crying a little like she was. They were both wet when she stopped and looked him in the face and than looked down. "Naruto every time it's rain I will remember this moment."

"Hinata, I'll look for you I swear, so don't leave. I...I don't love you, but I want to try," she looked at him and cried again as her hands slowly moved toward his neck. Believing she is going to kiss him again he bends to her level but she didn't kiss him again instead she knocked him out. He looked at her sadden for what she did and slowly fell unconscious as he whispered hinata's name; she ran away crying.

"_I'm so sorry naruto"_

"_I'm so sorry naruto-kun." _

Hour's later hinata was resting when she heard movement. Getting up she looked around

"Who's there?", the movement continued.

"Hello dear Hinata", Hinata was confused wondering how this women knew her name. Her head turned towards the woman who smiled in her face with glee. She was tall with skeleton like bones; her hair black as tar covered her face leaving only her right eye to show, and the worst part was the large split at her mouth going from her left side to the right side of her face through her mouth_._Too tired to move as the the woman attacked, using the remainder of her strength she rolled sideways and tried to run. Taking out a Kunai she threw it at the woman, but she moved to the side and laughed sadistically.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata used her Byakugan and the woman stopped and her eyes became darken with nothing inside of it. Hinata felt the pressure of gravity as she fell forward and started to breathe hard, the woman smiled and laughed.

Laying hinata on her back she grinned, "This is going to hurt you more than me", and process to stab hinata in her eyes. With enough pressure it went through her skull.

Everything was done and the woman was gone hinata stood looking at her body as it lied there. She felt tears fall from her eyes and walked away wishing for peace.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

R&R as i fixed it i wasnt going to but i was like fuck it :D hope u enjoy :P!


	2. Nice and easy

A/N I don't own naruto so back off me

Leaving her village, 6 cloud ninja's attacks her, killing her.10 years later and the gang is 26 and up hinata comes and visit good old naruto. Now think about it with hinata being pervy and naruto having to deal with it lets say sakura is OUT OF HERE! NH

Also for naruhinaramen Momo is naruto's sister that I made up also damn i was bored so i fixed this up i hope you people REVIEW!

Anyway well yeah Momo is naruto's made up sister if you go on my page you'll see that thank you.

_Blah: thinking_

_Blah" hinata talking_

_**Blah: hinata thinking**_

_**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))**_

"Nee-chan, I miss her and I'm scared sakura will find out that well" Momo looked at him and shook her head.

"Baka, if you wish to marry sakura you have to tell her" she walked away with her big stomach.

"But I can't I'm so scared she'll hate me" looking down "Plus today is **her** death day" Momo looked at him and smiled.

"Well look I can't really help you with this love, but if sakura loves you she will understand" she said from the kitchen. "How about you go to the hokage mountain and think about this ok" naruto looked up and got up.

"Ok love you, bye"

"Love you to"

Naruto got out of Momo's and her twins apartment and started to walk to the Hokage's mountain. Naruto is the youngest hokage there is since he surpass his father on being hokage at 26. 10 years ago hinata hyuga had dead, with the cloud ninja's having the hyuga's eye and finding out the secrets of the clan. Sadly the cloud did attacked, and failed. In 10 years naruto has been thinking about it and he knows that he loves hinata and sakura. When he saw this, the first person he told was his sister Momo/Miyuki. His mind was too occupied to realize he made it to the Hokage's mountain and laid on the grassy part.

"_Hinata, Kami I miss you why did you have you go" _out of nowhere it started to rain but he didn't care. As he lay there for about an hour a figure came out of nowhere looking at him, she smiled. She went over and went on top of him smiling.

"_You know sleeping in this rain is bad naruto, I don't think I will like your penis to get smaller"_ naruto's eyes went wide and looked at the person in front of him.

"_Hey look its hinata wow she looks pretty"_ he smiled and got up looking at her.

"Hey hinata you look amazing but I thought you were dead" smiling.

"_Well naruto I am dead" _giggle _"But it's nice to see you again" __**"Ok let it process in him" **_hinata got up and looked at him devilishly.

Many minutes later naruto's eyes widen even wider _**"Hey look at that it didn't take him so long...this time" -_-**_

"OH MY KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" he screamed hinata just giggled "NO YOUR DEAD WHY ARE YOU HUNTING ME OMG I DON'T LIKE GHOSTES OMG I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE" hinata sighed and glared at him, he looked at shut up.

"_Now that you have my attention, the reason I'm here is because Kami said you have to open you're eyes. Don't ask why he...she...it? Whatever i don't know what it mean" ,_she walked away sitting down. Naruto looked at her and walked beside her and looked at the sky in front of him.

"So um I'm not going to die" hinata giggled.

"_No baka hehe, did you know you have a very nice ass" _"Naruto's eye went wide and he looked too see hinata was not sitting anymore she was behind him looking at his ass,

"HEY since when was you pervy hinata" she giggled

"_Since long ago love now don't you have to go and see sakura" _

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask her to marry me, but every time I want to I'm always thinking of you" hinata's eyes looked at him and she smiled

"_Awww you love me so much I know why it's the breast right I mean they are huge hehe"_

"What no, no of course not"

"_And because I'm a sexy virgin right"_

"NOOO I swear it's not because of that"

"_Awww you are so cute and sexy when your freaking out, I swear if I was not dead I will fuck you brain's out. Yep I'll fuck you so hard, and you'll fuck me hard oh yes I can see it already"_

"NOOOO PLEASE HINATA STOP your so different" she giggled. And naruto started to get hard in his pants as he watched in his head him fucking hinata's brain out.

"_Whatever you say naruto, now naruto I really think you should go home it's raining like hell"_

**_Hinata's POV_**

"I suppose" naruto shook his head while looking depressed. Once we got to his house naruto begin to grinned seeing sakura in the kitchen I started to get

confused I wonder what was so wonderful with sakura anyway. That's until he made his way to sakura, my eyes got wide at the scene that played before me. Naruto breathed down into Sakura's ear and said, "Hello, beautiful. I didn't mean to startle you."

I was upset I didn't want to see this I wanted to move on to just live in the sky or hell I don't know. I wish that was me in naruto's arms kissing him and touching him like sakura is I wish oh Kami I wish. When he entered her I couldn't

Not only because I wanted it but because it was turning me on. Is that bad?

I feel like it is, her moans made me wet his groans made me shake. I want to move on Kami-sama.

**_Third persons view_**

Naruto stopped and moved them towards the bedroom.

"_Wow she really do have small breast" _hinata sat in the corner yawning as naruto and sakura had sex, after realizing the reason she got so horny was cause she was daydreaming of her and naruto. _"This is boring he is not having his real pleasure"_

"OH NARUTOOOO"

"_And sakura orgasm she sucks like she's forces it wait what if she's gasp damn"_

"Ok naruto I'm done please get off" naruto frown and lay on the bed he looked over to see sakura sleeping. He sighed and looked at hinata; she had a devilish look on her face.

"_Awww your 'sexy' sakura didn't get you to come my love" _He glared and closed his eyes so he can sleep. Hinata laughed and walked over to him, and licked her lips. She than took her hand and put it to naruto's head slowly going inside naruto's dream.

NARUTO DREAM

Once she got there she saw naruto having sex with sakura over and over again, but seem he can't get to his release. Naruto finally stopped and the picture of sakura finally disappeared. Hinata just looked and him and didnt speak at all.

"What are you doing in my dream" she grinned and started to take her cloths off. Once everything was off he looked at her longingly and licked his lips getting horny. Knowing what she's saying he bit his lips and nodded; she smiled and walked over to him. She smiled and slowly licked her lips, wetting them ass he watch he was getting really turned on by the fact she's doing this to him. He soon got up and went over to her kissing her softly, was scared she will disappear. She smiled in the kiss and kissed him harder. Once she did he started to take his tongue and play with her lower lips before she finally let him in playing tug-a-war with tongue. He smiled and out of no where they were on the Hokage's mountain naked. He continue playing around her tongue while slowly placing her down on the fake dream world grass? His hand slowly went up her stomach to her breast she grasp as she realized that his hand was on her assets. Blushing she stopped kissing him and he went down to kissing her neck while she moaned hes name softly "naruto-kun" he smiled knowing he was pleasing her. Soon he bit her marking her as his and his only "mines" he whispered and he looked at her. Lust and love shown in his eyes and also in hers. He then started to kiss her on the lips again bitting them softly as his hands ever so slowly moved down her stomach to her hidden secret. When he placed his hand there hinata locked her legs bitting her lips.

"Shh don't worry let me in" she looked blushing until she opened her legs slowly his hand started to do what they wanted. They looked at each other in the eyes and when he push a finger inside her her eyes shut and she started to shake. As he pushed in and out he add another finger after feeling she gotten looser suddenly he thrust harder inside of her and she screams.

"You're very tight hinata" she nodded and he started to push in and out faster. She moaned and opened her legs wider as he than added another finger inside equaling it to three fingers. She started to pant and sweat he smiled and soon he added a forth finger, when she screamed he stopped.

"Hinata everything alright?" she looked at him and tears came to her eyes as she shook her head no

"It hurts" and she began to cry harder

"No hinata i'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear. I did it because well I did it to sakura before because she kept on saying she wants it" hinata shook her head and the tears began to disappear.

"Well if she likes it that's her" she looked away and whispered "she must be having to much guys fucking her"

"So I'm small now" hinata looked at him and shook her head

"No you're big I mean that sakura must be having sex with a guy who pumps his cock to make it huge" naruto eyes went wide.

"You think so"

"I don't know i think so" He smiled and kissed her softly. He got on top of her and looked at her in the face she breath in and out before she looked him in the eye.

"Ready?" she nodded closing her eyes "don't close you'r eyes I want you to look at me ok" she bit her lips before looking him in the eye. Soon he slowly went for the kill pushing inside of her as slow as possible she gasp for air as she felt her inside's burning, ripping, turning, and stretching. the pain was so great she started crying again _"maybe it's him who makes her so big that she want's to get a fucking fist inside her. I mean come on that is nasty fisting yourself I remember Momo telling me about this guy she met he took a whole fist and pushed it inside himself oh my god I threw up for the rest of the day cause she was always reminding me to never have anal sex and if I did my ass will look like that, but then again maybe it's because we don't understand anal sex"_ Naruto looked at her and frowned. "what's wrong" she whispered and he continue what he was doing. With every thrust she would gasp and her head would pound; he would grunt in this animalistic way that it made her cum with a great big force. Once she clam down naruto started to breath hard he still didn't get his release and he was scared he'll have blue balls if he didn't. "Are you down?"

"I'm here to get you'r release naruto don't worry about me" breathing hard he smiled and started again. Soon they were having rough sex and hinata loved it, hinata was freaking out because she knew he will fuck her brains out . He stopped and flipping her over because he was getting a little tired. He grabbed her breast and squeezed one with his left and hand and his right hand went on her waist helping her as she's going up and down on his cock as fast as she can.

Pushing up he started to grunt "Yes ugh fuck hinata go baby you doing great yeah, yeah just like that" cheering her on.

His mind was clouded he never felt this much pleasure in 2 years and he kept on grunting and cheering her "I'm going to fuck you till you can't lock your legs without cumming". He than grabbed her legs beaning them over her head, thank god she's flexible, and fucked her harder her eyes rolled she was on cloud nine when she then came. He then took her and sat down making her push up and down on his penis again she moan and he kissed her month forcing his tongue inside, and started to kiss her deep and long, and once again she came. He than picked her up and pushed her up against the wall fucking her even crazier.

"FUCK naruto YES deeper oh Kami YOU ARE a GOD" he grinned and pushed faster and harder she then cumed again. He started to think and picked her up pushed her up against the dresser knocking off every thing on it they was going at it like crazy people on crack, but he was just one horny man, a horny man who needed release. He felt himself about to blow as he pressed his hand on the glass panting, sweating he looked at her. "Shit hinata i'm going to cum"

"Go my love this is what you want oh god i'm going to cum again" and he then thrust deep inside her fulling her up till she couldn't take anymore and his white cum slowly leaked out. There was a quiet moment where you can only hear breathing and panting. Naruto was shaking and so was hinata he then picked her up and they both laid on the bed. She slowly held him not saying a word.

"Hinata I hope you know that was mostly out of lust" he closed his eyes, but not sleeping. Hinata let tears fall holding him more tight then she was before.

He was going to sleep when he heard a squawk of "I know" and then there was sobbing

END OF THE DREAM

Hinata gets up and walked away shaking when she left. Naruto opened his eyes one was blue while the other was red **"Well Kit to me it was not 'just lust' as you so meanly said it"**

Sigh "i know that kiyuubi, but to me it was I will forever love sakura"

**wow that was depressing and very exotic **

**i'm done N i even fixed it hehe the sex part is better don't you think i know its not 100% awesome but hey i'm a virgin XP or am i O_O**

**I was reading a story and this really made me laugh**

** FOLLOW ME**

**V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**


	3. Moon on the water

A/N I don't own naruto so back off me

Leaving her village, 6 cloud ninja's attacks her, killing her.2 years later and the gang is 18 and up hinata comes and visit good old naruto. Now think about it with hinata being pervy and naruto having to deal with it lets say sakura is OUT OF HERE! NH

_Blah: thinking_

_Blah" hinata talking_

_**Blah: hinata thinking**_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Naruto woke up and looked at hinata smiling sightly at how she looked _"shes beautiful. Wait holy hell how come she is sightly solid from last night?" _As he was pondering this hinata moved causing him to look at her; she smiled.

_"Good morning", she giggled at his face._

"Hinata your body!",she looked at her body and saw what he was talking about.

"_I KNOW RIGHT! Naruto I have more color in me and it seems i have became a little soild"_ he smiled and started to put on some cloths.

"I know and it's beautiful, but I have to go and to, you know, my paperwork" he glared at the door. Hinata laughed and nodded. He smiled and walked through the door; hinata giggled and than grinned.

"_**Oh what can I do when my darling naruto is in his office doing paperwork?",** _she smiled and giggled_,__"Of course"_

Naruto looked over the 100th paperwork and growled at it. "Why is it so much paperwork I feel like I'm going to die" sigh "I wonder what sakura is doing?"

"_Well I wonder if sakura is a he-she or not" _naruto gasped and looked at hinata who was on his desk.

"What are you doing here hinata?"

"_Oh nothing just you know laying places, but come on don't you wonder what if sakura is a he-she or not?" _she grinned.

"She's not a he-she hinata"

"_What makes you so sure eh"_ he looked at her hard and sighed again.

"Hinata, first of all I have sex with her and I don't like how you're talking about my sakura like that" she growl and glared at him.

"_What I don't care about sakura I'm just wondering, I mean she did orgasm once" _looking at him innocently

"Hinata she's not a whore like you" hinata looked at him shocked and started to tremble.

_"What?! D-did you just call me a whore?" _he looked at her and glared, getting up at his sit.

"Yes you cunt, I called you a whore I mean you just gave yourself to me" hinata inhaled and turned.

_"I guess I am!" _making her way toward the window about to disappear.

"Good I don't need you!" fresh tears left hinata's eyes when she disappears not before he notice her body became less solid and back to what it was before they had sex. Running a hand through his hair "what have I done?"

**"_Please Kami-sama why wont you let me back in. I can't open his eyes I just can't" _**there was not answer _"Fine you win."_

"I'm sorry hinata I didn't mean it" she turn around to look at naruto he looked really sorry and than she frown.

"_**Why do I love him, I mean he hurt me and I'm going to forgive him so quick what's wrong with me".**_

"_I-I forgive you naruto" _he looked up shocked.

"Really oh hinata I'm so happy you for gave me how about we go on a little date huh, huh?" she giggled

"_Ok what time"_

"8'o clock"

"_Ok I'm going to hang around Ino a little bye"_ and she left him on the Hokage's mountain.

8'o clock

"Hey hinata you there" naruto said he was by the flower shop lucky sakura is working late. **"Kit you know you're going out with 2 girls at once. Wow never knew someone like you can do that."**

"What no I'm just really confused plus hinata's gone I don't think I'll fall in love with her to the point I'm going to break it off with sakura"

"_Hey naruto I'm here"_ she smiled and started to walk. Naruto smiled and than they just walked he was talking happily with her and people looked at him like _"oh god our hokage is going crazy" _

"This is it; I hope you don't mind it's the ramen shop"

"_Nah I like I can't eat anyway"_

"Why…oh"

"_Baka"_ soon naruto sat down and started to eat because they heard naruto from outside.

"Hey naruto long time no see"

"Yeah what happen you have not come here for about a year now?"

"Oh um sakura said I should not be eating ramen anymore because it will hurt my performance in bed" they gasp

"What she said that, hey what she mean in bed"

"Well I do have sex you know"

"_Very good sex, naruto-sama" _naruto blush drinking the ramen in one gulp _"God naruto she really did starve you of ramen"_

"God naruto she really did starve you of ramen"

"_Hey she stole my words" _naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Well I'm done"

"WHAT!" they both screamed

"_WHAT! Already I mean one bowl!"_ naruto grinned.

"Yeah, so bye" he said leaving his money on the counter. They looked with shocked eyes

"That boy has lost it because of that girl" his daughter nodded and shook her head.

"So hinata do you like it"; hinata looked with shocked eyes as she watches the little pond that had koi fish inside it. The full moon shined on her making her tingle and naruto smiled as the moon shine his and hers eye.

"_Its beautiful naruto"_ he smiled and went to touch her, when he did his hand went throw and he frowned.

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear_

He looked at her and watched as she sang to the moon

_Full moon waves  
slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

He looked at her and slowly walks towards her and started to sing

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

She turned and smiled sang with him

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

He stopped and she started to sing alone again

_Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

They sang together again

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

He stopped and watched, his eyes growing big she was beginning to become solid in front of his eyes

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those ye_

He then held her in his arms he finally saw her outfit with was kimono that was white with lavender flowers on it. He liked it she looked beautiful in his eyes.

"I can touch you" he felt her nod "I love you"

"_I love you too"_ he smiled and kissed her she kissed back.

A few hours later naruto was in his bed with sakura on the other side, he felt her move and he looked at her.

"Naruto I love you" he looked at her wide eyed

"I love you to sakura" she smiled and got on top of him sliding him inside her that night she went for it all till he came. He pants and sigh licking his lips sweat on him and her.

"**Kit, naruto I think you should close you're ears and listen oh and look at the door as well" **he did as he said and looked at the door with was creaked open showing hinata with tears in her eyes. He jerked up and stared wide eyed he listen she was…singing.

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those ye_

When she was done she ran away crying.


	4. A sad soul walks the earth

A/N I don't own naruto so back off me

Leaving her village, 6 cloud ninja's attacks her, killing her.2 years later and the gang is 18 and up hinata comes and visit good old naruto. Now think about it with hinata being pervy and naruto having to deal with it lets say sakura is OUT OF HERE! NH

Redone :)

_Blah: thinking_

_Blah" hinata talking_

_**Blah: hinata thinking**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**_

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those ye_

_When she was done she ran away crying._

"Hinata" naruto frowns and closes his eyes _"I'm so sorry, but no madder what I'll always love sakura"_

"**Kit you're horrible I mean, of course I'll kill, but to break a women's heart TWICE might I say, is just the worst thing to. You played with her heart you can't just do that. God kit man up and pick shit" **kyuubi growled.

"Fine if I have to man up, I'll pick sakura" whispering "at least she's alive and well".

Silence

When naruto woke up he sighed "man why's life full of things to pick? If you choose one thing it might be bad, but it can be good as well" he got up and saw sakura gone. He smiled and went to the shower.

Hinata sat and watch all the couples having the fun kissing each other, touching each other, loving each other. A tear slid down her cheek "_if I can move on I'll do it"_

"Oh my, what a beautiful spirit you are, my god If I had your beauty I'll show it off" hinata looked over to see an old lady smiling at her. The lady soon sat down next to her. "But what a sad soul you are my child this is most bad; is it, may I say, men problem" hinata looked shocked and than looked down.

"_I'll never be loved by him, how he can play with my heart like that"_

"Sweet pea you have no heart how can he play with it"

"_No I mean um"_

"Don't say anything if you can't make sense"

"_Who are you?"_

"I'm am just an old lady with a gift"

"_Well baa-chan you have to understand that getting into someone's business is not good"_

"But you got into someone's business"

"_What? No I didn't."_

"Yes you did, you went to the hokage to open his eyes. Now you and I know that's wrong, you're here because you have a bad soul yet it's good"

_Hinata looked down and started to cry "I know I want to move on, but I can't. It's not fair"_

"Well of course not, you have finish want you want on earth" hinata looked at her

"_What do I do?"_

"You go away just for a little while" hinata looked down and nodded, "Don't worry I'll take care of him."

_A sad soul walks the earth for all eternity_

_Good or bad _

_Just knows it for etenity, _

_which was so cruel _

_But it's for eternity_

_Kami-sama_

_Let this sad soul up_

Hinata sighs and her body was gone.

The old woman smiles and changes to the killer who took hinata's eyes.

"I'll take really good care of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its short suck ass can't really think of anything right now


	5. My dreams are your flashbacks

A/N I don't own naruto so back off me

Leaving her village, 6 cloud ninja's attacks her, killing her.2 years later and the gang is 18 and up hinata comes and visit good old naruto. Now think about it with hinata being pervy and naruto having to deal with it lets say sakura is OUT OF HERE! NH

Damn where have I been haha I guess I been gone X)

And i relised that my writing sucks wait no its don't i just don't read it over lol i swear if i read them over they will come out better

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I can't do it; it hurts too much I feel like everything is dying around me. That's it I have to go I need to, but i need an excuse. Daddy would never allow me to just up and leave maybe stay with my grandmother at the shrine."She got up and started to pack. She looked in her closet to see the twin fans Momo gave her for her birthday. "Momo I'm so sorry" she took it up and put it on her back."_

"W-what just happen what was that" naruto got up and opened his window breathing in air. Looking over to his door he sees a note. When he picked it up, read it

"_Naruto I'm going on a mission to help out in the hidden mist. You know many children are dying there!"_

"Always sakura to help out" he laughed then he stopped, thinking about the dream he had "what was that about, I mean, what was that?"

Naruto got ready and walked out the door. As he walked he felt something was wrong. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and seen an old women who was just smiling at him. Walking over to her he sat down.

"Um baa-chan can you not stare at me please" she looked at him and smiled.

"How does it feel to think of that night?"

"What night?"

"The night when she was very close to forgetting you" he looked at her and then frowned,

"I don't what you're saying baa-chan I think you need help" she started to laugh.

"When you sleep you will see her when you think you will think of her, because of you she's gone but not of this world from here."

"Well I don't care because she's not important!"

"But you said you love her"

"No I did not!" Getting up glaring at her. The people looked over and was shocked their Hokage was screaming at a 'nice' old women.

"Hokage-sama the truth will set you free, just wait and see"

Naruto just looked at her and started to laugh "your one crazy old women baa-chan!" He walked away.

Sitting at his desk he frowned "I did say I love hinata heck 3 times for crying out loud," sigh, "how can she make me love her? I mean she's died"; he looked at his paper work and started doing it.

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear_

He looked up and confused "hinata?" looking threw his window he saw her.

_Full moon waves  
slowly on the surface of the lake  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

He than opened the window and started to watch her tears begin to fell from his eyes as he did.

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

She sang the part with so much anger and depression he felt it around his whole body.

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

She paused and looked at him walking toward him

_Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

When she touched him; he frowned looking at her

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those ye_

She disappeared from sight.

"WAIT HINATA!" everyone walking looked up to see naruto shouting and nodded their heads thinking 'out hokage is going crazy".

"Ok naruto get it together hinata is gone I mean it's not like I love her or anything HAHAHAHA" laughing weirdly.

Knock, knock

"Come in" sitting back down and drinking some orange juice waiting to see who is behind the door Ino walks in smiling.

"Hey naruto how are you" Sitting down while eating a hot dog.

"Hey Ino how's you and Shikamaru, and would you mind not dropping anything", she glared and bit into her hot dog.

"Were doing great, and shut up", laughing naruto smiled.

"How is the baby?" looking down at the paperwork writing.

"Oh well you know GOOD" finishing up the hot dog and started to look around the office humming a little. An awkward silence was then in the room causing to bit his lip and look up.

He smiled, "so why are you here?"

"Well I just wanted to ask, do you know where sakura is?" She asked in a weird tone.

"Huh well she's in the hidden mist curing children", looking at her weird.

"Um no she's not she's with sasuke acting like their going out naruto", frowning.

"What, no she's not. I mean yes Sakura loved sasuke but that's it she LOVED sasuke. " glaring at her

"Yes she is, I mean naruto are you SURE sakura loves you every since you got sasuke back I can see in her eyes how she still love him"

"Ino sakura loves me" looking back at his work.

"Yeah but naruto I saw her she's with sasuke, and plus I think she loves you as in a brother and sister way like she always had."

"Ino she's not with sasuke like that, there probably doing something for me so why don't you get you're cheating-lying-whore self out of my office" Ino eyes watered.

"I'm not a whore I'm no liar and I DON'T CHEAT"

"Yeah well you did cheat on choji with Shikamaru, you got knocked up by Shikamaru, and you was lying to choji that it's his baby mmm sounds like a cheating lying whore to me"

"I did yes but I told choji before I was 6 months naruto and you know it! You know what I can't be getting mad I'm expecting. Fuck you naruto I hope you get hurt bad" and she walked away. Naruto looked so mad that his face was red.

"**Was that really necessary I mean saying that to Ino" **

"Shut up Kyubi, plus shouldn't you hate everything", Naruto then got his things and left his office. When he got home it was night and naruto was drunk.

Hic "I need to rest" hic walking over he fell asleep on his bed.

_"Hinata listen!"She finally stopped but did not turn._

_"Naruto, I'm leaving" naruto looked wide eyes._

_"What, why?" knowing why she was leaving_

_"I'm leaving to get away"_

_"From what?", his voice raising a little as he walked towards her slowly._

_"Not your concern", she said harshly causing Naruto to flinch._

_"AWAY FROM WHAT!?", she didn't say anything_

_"I ASKED, AWAY FROM WHAT!?" _

"ME!"

Panting naruto got up with tears in his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face; he then looked at himself in the mirror when hinata appeared; _She stopped, he looked into her eyes and it was…scary it looked like she was trying to kill him with her eyes._ It was so emotionless_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND THAT IS IT but damn how long have I not written haha I guess like 3 months w/e so I'll see u ppl later in life if I want to write again PEACE!


	6. I want only you now

HELLO I'm the real Sheva and I am the real sheva and Im here to tell you

well here it goes. (i dont own naruto)

_(Past)_

_"Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Present  
_-_-_-_-

Everything was so crazy, people were walking everywhere not giving a rats ass about anything people were all smily and what not it pissed him off.

"I don't know why everyone is so damn happy" Naruto looked over to his right and saw Ino screaming at Shikamaru to get up and do something. Choji was laughing saying he is going to stay there. Looking away Naruto sigh shaking his head.

"Hey Naruto your penis got cut off or something?" Sai said coming out of no where reading a book 'being nice for smartasses'

"I have no time to talk to you alright Sai i'm already pissed at it is"

"Damn you always picked the wrong days to be pissed huh?" Naruto just looked at him and growled."Fine" Sai then walked away shaking his head.

As Naruto continue on walking off he looked at how many couples were with their lovers; he looked down depressed; he just wanted to go home. When Naruto got home he began to think about Sakura.

"Fuck my life!" Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. She haunted him with her beauty, with her eyes, with her lips, her face; everything. He wanted to cry because he wanted her; but he keep letting her go again and again. Who get's second chances anymore not many, him? Yes and what he do? He took it and fucked it in the ass and walked away; yes he fucking fucked Hinata's love in the ass and walked away.

_("FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW I'M LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU!")_

When she said that he got scared his heart hit his chest like that stupid ass bee that tried to kill him and his friends back then.

_("I can't take it naruto, I thought I could but I can't! You and sakura kissing and shit I'm so fucking tired of being the good girl and staying away from you!")_

Tears began to fall from his eyes, he didn't know how to fix it how to stop Hinata from talking and tell her that she was important to him, but didnt he love Sakura?

_(I loved you for so long! FOR SO LONG! 9 YEARS NARUTO NINE FUCKING YEARS, HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT UNDERSTAND SOMEONES IN LOVE WITH THEM FOR 9 YEARS?!")_

That was what hit him the most, the fact that he was the cause. He was the one who caused her to die. A small sob came from him. Why was he the one to cause her so much pain? And she came back, she came back and he let her go again; he was a fucking idiot.

_("I'M DONE! I'm just done with you and this whole fucking village degrading me for I don't know how long. I'm tired of fighting for your love.")_

He wanted her back he wanted her back now! Getting up Naruto looked around the room he began to scream.

"HINATA!" Smash (_He looked shocked at hinata and couldn't believe it was 9 years_._)_

"COME BACK!" picking up a vase he thows it at the window. (_She turned and started to walk._ )

"I NEED YOU!" Flips a chair (_He ran up to her and held her waist._ )

"I WANT YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME!" (_"I wanted to leave before I cried" she was crying_ )

Falling to the ground he began to sob holding his hands to his eyes "I love you Hinata! please come back!" (_She stand on her toes and kissed him on the lips passionately._ )

"Naruto?"

Looking over he saw Sakura looking at him shocked. Not believing what she heard she walked towards him and hugged him. "Naruto, Hinata is gone" wasn't she going to wonder why he was calling out to Hinata and saying how much he loves her?

"Sakura I thought you was at the Hospital?" She smiled sadly

"I was, but me being pregnant they sent me home" Getting up she looked over everything and closed her eyes she couldn't believe Naruto can cause so much damage. Turning she saw Naruto looking up at the ceiling with sad eyes. "Naruto?"

"Mm?" His eyes rolled over to her looking at her.

"I'm going to take a walk?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" With a raspy voice. She shook her head and began to walk with her eyes down. A tear slide from her eyes she remember that day when Hinata left, after telling Naruto she loved him and spent a day with him, she followed him after he looked at the distance. Wondering why she followed; and she ended up watching Hinata scream and cry in front of Naruto. She didn't like it, it reminded her too much of how she was when Sasuke decided to leave.

"Sasuke you there?" Sasuke walked from behind a tree and smile at Sakura, smiling back she walked over and hugged him. "Sasuke, I'm scared for Naruto i love him, but he's my brother. I want what's best for him, but he-" she begans to sob.

"It's okay Sakura; but listen you have to tell him about us. I'm tired of waiting i want to marry you and have this baby with you" she looks up at him "I want him to be happy, but i want to be happy too, i want to be happy with you" softly he kissed her.

"I just don't want to hurt him like Hinata did, Sasuke I don't want to be like her!" she pushed away from him with tears fresh in her eyes.

_(Rain was falling and her hair and his was wet he kissed her back passionately crying a little like she is. They were both wet she stopped and looked him in the face and than looked down. "Naruto every time it's rain I will think of this moment." He looked at her breathing hard.)_

_(__"Hinata, I'll look for you I swear, so don't leave. I...I don't love you, but I want to try," she looked at him and cried again as her hands slowly moved toward his neck. Believing she is going to kiss him again he bends to her level but she didn't kiss him again instead she knocked him out. He looked at her sadden for what she did and slowly fell unconscious as he whispered hinata's name; she ran away crying.__)_

Sasuke held onto her and kissed her on the lips passionately. Sasuke open his lips and enter her lips with his tongue, playing around with each others tongues; Sakura back away catching her breath. Sasuke looked at her softly holding her and smiling his smile which only she can see.

"You have to tell him Sakura the longer you take the more it hurts."

They both smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

IM DONE for this chapter haha so um yeh R&R tell me what you think like i said above im using NoTepad so it kinda sucks lmao but im trying so dont like ode on me

hope u enjoyed it

Sheva Out!


	7. Demon Eater?

Hello I am the real Sheva and I AM the real sheva :D

(Past)

"Thoughts'

"Talking"

Present

I don't own Naruto (thank god) I read over some of the story and I realized how bad it kind of was and i redone them yes they still have mistake but don't all stories don't nit pick thinking your better because it depends on what you like in writing not the writing it self (most times) sorry continue :)

((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto paced back and forth in the broken living room as the clock ticked with an annoyance. He stops and stares at the hands of the clock. Everything so silent just breathing and ticking slowly dancing together as if they are one. Tears formed in Naruto, but he didn't notice and just continued to watch the clock as it ticked away.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Naruto finally looked away, closed his eyes and he softly started to sing.

_Full moon sways_

_Gently in the night of one fine day_

_On my way_

_Looking for a moment with my dear_

Naruto opened the front door and watch the moon as it slowly moved. Hinata's face suddenly showed up with a big smile and a giggle was heard. His eyes didn't show emotions as he looked hoping to hear the soft singing of his angel.

_Full moon waves_

_Slowly on the surface of the lake_

_You are there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those moments_

He smiled and walked forward looking at his village he finally earned his respect from.

_What a fool!_

_I don't know about tomorrow_

_What it's like to be_

_Ah~_

_I was sure_

_'Couldn't let myself to go_

_Even though I feel_

_The end_

He sat and began to laugh and cry together all alone. He can hear Hinata singing in his head as though she was right next to him.

_Oh my fair..._

_Floating like a bird that's in her wings_

_You are there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those moments_

_What a fool!_

_I don't know about tomorrow_

_What it's like to be_

_Ah~_

_I was sure_

_'Couldn't let myself to go_

_Even though I feel_

_The end_

_Full moon sways_

_Gently in the night of one fine day_

_You are there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those _

'Moments'

"I always knew you can sing bro", Miyuki walked over to Naruto and smiled her bright red eyes shined we sadness. "It's been a while since the boys seen you, was wondering if you were ok," Naruto looked over and grinned.

"I'm fine Momo just thinking." He smiled and looked over to the moon again.

"And singing," Momo bit her lips and closed her eyes. "The silence is the most beautiful thing anyone can ever listen to. Every time silence is around everyone can think and come up with ways to improve in life. To be free of the noise that causes our brains to think in chaos." Naruto placed his head on her lap and cried.

_Listen to my words _

_Listen to my words_

_Today you will fly free_

_Like a lovely bird_

_Listen to my words _

_Listen to my words_

_Today you are free_

_To do you as you please_

_(Naruto ran but couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was running. Tears were falling from his eyes and he thought it was because he was thinking about Hinata again. Resting, because he was exhausted, he breathes in and out. _

"_Hello dear Hinata" Naruto was confused before his head turned over to the woman who smiled in his face with glee. She was tall with skeleton like bones; her hair black as tar covered her face leaving only her right eye to show, and the worst part was the large split at her mouth going from her left side to the right side of her face through her mouth. Too tired to move the woman attacked, using the remainder of his strength he rolled sideways and tried to run. Taking out a Kunai he threw it at the woman, she moved to the side and laughed sadistically. _

"_Leave me alone!" Naruto felt himself use a very powerful energy that went to his eyes. The power burned his eyes, but it felt like nothing in an instance. The woman stopped and her eyes became darken with nothing inside of it. Naruto felt the pressure of gravity as he fell forward and started to breathe hard._

"_Listen to my words as they take your soul and eat it as it please, listen to my words as everything you love belongs to me." Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard almost the same words before he fell asleep. _

_Dropping to the ground he shakes and cries wondering if everything is what happened to Hinata or if this is a dream. The woman laid him on his back and smiles, "this is going to hurt you more than me", pain was met._

Naruto's eyes flutter open when sunlight beamed into his eyes; before he knew it he started to cry. A nurse walked in looking at him shocked to see her Hokage like this.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?" Naruto turned his head and choked; she ran over and sat him up. Giving him a glass of water she checks to see if he's ok. Naruto closes his eyes and sighs a little.

"How did I end up in the hospital?"

"Your brother said a woman was trying to eat your soul. I don't understand that, but that's what he said."

Naruto looked out the window, "how long I've been out?"

"Five days Hokage-sama." His eyes went wide to shock to believe in what she just said.

"That's unbelievable", trying to get out of bed the nurse pushes him back shaking her head.

"No Hokage-sama! Bed rest is the only thing to get your strength back up," she smiled and walked away.

Naruto watched as the birds flew, and he glared remembering the song she sung to him before his soul was almost eaten? How can that be possible?

"Naruto," he turned his head and looked towards his white haired half-brother. "I see your awake, luckily I went to check on you since Sakura said to do so." Arashi smiled and pulled up a chair to sit down on. "I think you were so depressed that you didn't realize that woman wasn't our sister. Her name is Akuma Kashi; she's a demon eater. They are rare since a great war happened between them and demons."

Naruto's mind spun with all this new information and he signed, "She killed Hinata and took her eyes", Arashi nodded.

"Is that why the cloud village thought they can win a war against us? I think so." He smiled, "tell you what I'll get you some ramen to cheer you up", Naruto grinned.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Thank up for favoriting and reviewing and blah blah blah :D! hope you liked this im sorry for the horrible mistakes I did in the past I hope this is better

BYE! remember i redone the chapters so check that out if you want


	8. Story of a Mother

Hello to all of you my name is Sheva and I will continue this story if I'm bored and I'm bored :D!

I don't own Naruto (YAY) if I did everybody WOULD DIE enjoy :P

"_Past"_

"Present"

This is just a 'filler' lmfao! But it's to introduce the grandmother

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Naruto was tired of this bland white room; it was causing him to become insane. Closing his eyes he thought about everything that's happing. Hinata came back from dying of an attack and Sakura is pregnant, and he's not the father.

"Why did I ever love Sakura?" Looking over towards the door he signed having a feeling no one was going to visit him today. Thinking back to his question he wondered.

"She was beautiful in my eyes; her forehead wasn't big like everyone say. Her voice was a little hard to listen to as first, but it was like angels are singing to me now. Why did I ever love Sakura?" Tears began to form in his eyes as he tried to hold back the pain.

"**Hinata seems more like your match", **Kyubi stated. He heard the demon yawn and move around in his cage.

"Why do you say that Kyubi, anyone can be my match?" Naruto continued to stare at the door hoping someone would visit him.

"**I am not saying anyone can be a match, I meant one person can be someone's match. The reason I'm saying this is because it's true. You can date everyone in the world, but it will all come down to one person. I believe Hinata is your match because you are opposites. Not saying everybody who are opposites can become a match; but an opposite that can understand what you go through. Hinata is different, but not as different from you," Kyubi yawned again.**

Naruto ponder everything he was saying and nodded his head understanding his logic. "So me and Hinata are soul mates?"

"**No, you and Hinata are compatible. If you cry someone can't tell you everything will be alright if they can't understand what you are going through. If you were crying because the village still hates you Sakura can't tell you it's alright in a meaningful way like Hinata."**

"The village hates Hinata?"

"**The village doesn't understand Hinata like you, and dislike her for stupid reasons, like you." **

Naruto's Hospital door opens up to reveal Arashi. Smiling as he walked over and pulled up a chair; Naruto smiled back.

"So how are you doing I know it sucks to be in a white room for too long," Arashi chuckled.

"I've never been better. What I don't understand is that I'm still in here. I have Kyubi to help me." Arashi frowned and looked outside.

"That demon eater is the cause of it Naruto. Kyubi is a demon and being a demon eater, she can cause his powers to stop."

"Can you tell me about demon eaters?"

"No, I don't know too much about them, but I know who does. I have to wait till she gets here for her to explain what a demon eater is."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Yoku Mashinko. She's a demon eater and holds a temple with other demon eaters and priestess."

Naruto nodded, "I see."

"She's also Hinata's Grandmother."

"What!?" Naruto jumped up on the bed in disbelief scaring some of the nurses walking by.

XVXVXVX

"It is good to see you again Yoku," Hirashi bowed with respect to the short old woman with white hair. Yoku Mashinko is a well-respected woman; she was known through-out the land for helping many people with her daughter, Yusako Mashinko-Hyuga.

Wearing her priestess outfit, black and red, Yoku nodded and smiled. "I see you have lost both my granddaughter and daughter." Hirashi looked away and frowned.

"I am sorry; she ran away before I knew it, but you still have a grandson and daughter."

"Oh of course the grandson born out of rape and the granddaughter trained to be a Hyuga knight. Yes, I truly have a grandson and daughter." Yoku turned around and started to walk away, "I would like to meet them," Hirashi sighed thinking back to why this woman hates him and his brother.

"_arenaftrjbaentialargethgytha tad!" A loud bang was heard when the door flung open reveling Hirashi being thrown out of the room. His twin brother, Hizashi, was possessed by a demon and the Hyuga clan was trying their best to get rid of it._

_Hirashi stood up and looked towards his father asking him what to do with his eyes. Hijishi ran towards his second born and knocked him out before he caused any more damage. _

"_I-is he alright?" A frighten Hirashi asked, when a slapped was met. Looking at his father with shock tears threaten to fall._

"_Stuttering is for the weak Hirashi. You were weak to bring your brother down to a calmer state; you're a failure to the Hyuga clan." Picking up Hizashi, Hijishi walked out the door when a carriage waited. Hirashi with his head down walked silently behind his father and entered. _

"_I'm sorry father."_

"_How am I going to leave this clan in your hands if you're weak? At least Hizashi would know how to react if you were in the hands of a demon." He said glaring at his son._

"_I'm sorry father."_

"_And this stutter of yours needs to improve. The day you stop is the day I may listen to a word that comes out of your mouth." Hirashi looked outside the window wondering if he'll stop._

"_I-I'm s-sorry father." Another slap was heard in the carriage._

"_Speak to me with that again?" His Byakugan ready and his palm in a position ready to strike. Hirashi looked to the floor and closed his mouth._

_Days went by when they finally made it to a shrine. Luckily Hizashi hasn't woken since his father knocked him out. Walking up the shrine they saw a girl who looked about 17 with her long midnight blue hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. Hirashi blushed when she slowly walked over with a smile, but it became a frown._

"_Is he being controlled by a demon?" Hijishi nodded with a glared on his face. With a frown she jumped when a woman the same age as Hijishi walked over and bowed._

"_Where is your manners girl!?"_

_Bowing she blushed seeing why he was glaring at her. The woman glared back at Hijishi and placed her hands on her hips. She was very good looking for her age. With wide hips and large breast; her chocolate shin tone, her lavender eyes, and long midnight blue hair; Hijishi smirked._

"_The name is Yoku Mashinko and this is my daughter Yosako, I am the head priestess here. Is there a reason why Hyuga Hijishi is here?" _

"_Yes, one of my sons seems to be possessed by a demon." Looking over Yoku smiled and picked him up._

"_Come with me."_

_Everything was dark when Hirashi entered; sucking in a breath he feared a little for his life. Candles were lite when he saw his brother naked laying on the ground with nothing holding him down, just something to hide his private part. Sensing other presences Hirashi looked over towards the other side of the room and saw Yuko in her uniform sitting there and Yosako sitting beside her with her uniform on as well. The difference in their uniform was Yoku had the regular design of a priestess but the white was black and Yosako's was full black. Hirashi turned towards his father, who was right beside him, and watched as his eyes were focused on everything that's going on. Everything was quiet when Yuko began to speak._

"_Listen to my words_

_Listen to my words_

_As I eat thy soul_

_Power me oh demon_

_Listen to my voice _

_Listen to my voice_

_As I send thy demon_

_To my darken hell"_

_Everything became hell in the room. Hirashi looked to Yusako and watched as she opened her mouth, her eyes were black. His brother growled and screamed when his eyes became black and he opened his mouth. _

_When everything was over; Hirashi felt like he learned a life lesson from a demon eater. Suddenly Yusako passed out and so did he._

_Waking up he watched as Yusako walked around smiling and humming a sweet song._

"_That's a beautiful song." She gasped and glared at him._

"_That's not nice listening to me and what not, pass out like you did before." Hirashi frown and looked away; she giggled and walked over to him. "Oh I'm not mad just a little scared when you did that." Going back to her work he shyly smiled._

"_I-I'm s-sorry." He cursed his stuttering and sighed. Yusako gaped at his action and laughed falling to the floor._

"_You're a shy guy!" Laughing harder; Hirashi blushed and tried to defend himself._

"_I-I-I'm n-n-not!" Listening to himself, he blushed harder. Getting up from the ground Yusako walked over to him and placed her hand on his head._

"_I think shy guys are cute." Smiling she worked on her sweeping. "My mother is a beauty isn't she? When I look at her I wonder how I am her daughter. She has dark skin and I have pale." She frowned slightly, "She said she was a woman who was around having all kinds of fun with men. One man in particular made her feel amazing causing her to fall for him. The day he found out she was with child he left." Hirashi frowned, and Yusako looked over and gasp, "again with the stories!" and giggled._

_Hirashi stood up and touched her back frowning. Yusako turned and cried in his chest. _

"Hello baa-chan," both Hanabi and Neji bowed with respect. Yuko looked at them and saw her daughter. Neji didn't look her in the eyes knowing how he was conceived. Hirashi frown at this action, knowing the reason why he didn't look her in the eyes; he feels ashamed for his father's mistake.

"_NO!" Hizashi pushed Yusako down glaring at her. Slapping her a bit he smiled when she looked dizzy._

"_He always get everything, well how will he feel when I take you. SLUT!" fighting for him to get off Yusako kneed him. Groaning in pain Hizashi held his lower part with care. Trying to run to the door he grabs her by her long hair and flings her across the room._

_Rolling to the wall she cried as she tried to get up. He pushed her head hard against the wall causing blood to show on the wall. With her dizzy again he began to strip her naked and smiled at her body._

_Opening her legs she gasped, cried, and tried to form words to tell him to stop. When he entered her she screams, loudly. Sobbing as she laid her head on the side she closed her eyes wishing for Hirashi to save her. If only she wasn't so weak._

_Hizashi walked out the room glaring at his father, "You promised me that this will allow me to be in the main house?" Hijishi smiled._

"_Of course, my son."_

"_Will the poison pass on to the child?" His father smiled and nodded his head no._

_Giving birth to Hizashi son wasn't what she wanted, but she did not want to kill the unborn for the unforgiving thing his father has done. Hirashi frowned as he watched his wife look at her empty hands where her and his brother's son was just in. _

_Walking outside the room he looked his father in the eyes and stabbed him with a powerful jukan at the heart. Hijishi looked shocked and smiled. "I know you did this so I would leave her. Guess what? I won't." Hijishi coughed up blood as Hirashi walked back inside the master bedroom._

"_I did it for you to get stronger." Hizashi watched as his father straggled to breathe. Waking over he glared down at the old man._

"_You betrayed me." Knowing of his heart problems; Hizashi can tell he will die any second now._

"_You and your son can't be in the main house. I had to break Hirashi if he was to become a better leader. I am sorry you were a pawn my son." He smiled and dead before the hyuga nurses got there. Hizashi glared and screamed. _

"Don't feel ashamed of what your father has done to my daughter in the pass Neji. Just know she always had loved you." Neji looked her in the eyes and smiled lightly. "Now I must go to the hospital to greet a young man who wants to know about demon eaters."

"You came a long way for that?" Neji said, but quietly looked away as he feared she would be upset with his outburst.

"I come long ways for everything my darlings."

XBXXBXBXBX

"Hinata's grandmother is coming here to explain to me about demon eaters?" Naruto looked at his brother weirdly. When he felt Kyubi growled a warning, and an old woman appeared smiling.

"Yes I am"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

WASSUP! UGH was that long! Hehe anyway hoped you enjoyed R&R PLEASE! And more will come your way :P

Also I was tired of "hana" for hinata's moms name so I changed it

Pale with dark = pale? It can depends on genetics _-_

Next Chap "Akuma's Story Part 1"


	9. Akuma's Story Part 1

Hello to all of you my name is Sheva and I will continue this story if I'm bored and I'm bored :D!

I don't own Naruto (YAY) if I did everybody WOULD DIE enjoy :P

'Thoughts' or _'thoughts'_

Sorry for any gammar mistakes! I do try my very best even though English is my first language i suck at it more of and artist then a writer.

XXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXcXaXnXuXcXX XXXXXxxxXXXXX

_"Hinata's grandmother is coming here to explain to me about demon eaters?" Naruto looked at his brother weirdly. When he felt Kyubi growled a warning, and an old woman appeared smiling._

_"Yes I am"_

Naruto fell off his bed surprised at old woman who just entered the room; he can feel the intense power from her. Shaking as he lightly combs his hair with his hands he smile shyly at her and coughed.

"Hello, Obaa-chan" Yoku glared at him for calling her that and he ran into a corner to hide in the shadows. Walking over to Arashi smiling; she shooed him away from the chair he was sitting on. Getting up he walked towards the door.

"Well I need to go, Hanabi wanted to spar with me today." Naruto jumped and grabbed him by his ankle.

"No need Arashi stay..." looks towards her "please!" Shaking him off, Arashi nervously laughed.

"Are you kidding have you seen Hanabi, if I missed this she would kill me!" and he ran off before Naruto would grab him.

Naruto sighed and looked towards the old woman who was watching a mother bird feed her young. Becoming weak once more he slowly went back to his bed. An hour past and there was silence in the room. Naruto, at first was scared, than impatient, than annoyed. He wanted to scream for her to talk, but stopped every time the idea came to mind; instead he just waited.

"There are very few demon-eaters in this world."

'_Finally!'_ Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have never heard of them until now."

She turned towards him and he shivered as her eyes looked at him, soulless.

"My grand-daughter Hinata; she died no?" Naruto watched as her hands went onto her lap curled into a fist.

"Yes, her eyes brutally ripped from her sockets." Looking away as he remembered her memoirs still painfully engraved into his head.

"Her spirit still lingers in this world yes?" Naruto pulled his eyes from his lap looking at the smiling old woman. He nodded his head and she laughed. "Tell me you did not have contact with her."

"Well…I…and…she" stuttering thinking of the time him and Hinata had sex or went on that 'date'. Yoku eyes widen.

"Tell me you did not have any contact with her!" Naruto laughed nervously and shyly looked away. Yoku growled and got up; she walked over to him and slapped him upside the head. "What possessed you to do that?! You're an idiot! Do you know what you have done?!"

"What a minute! She came to me!" Naruto shouted and glared at the woman for slapping him.

"She's a DEMON-EATER they eat DEMONS. You have a demon inside you no!? This demon is, I bet, becoming one with you. The contact you have with Hinata forces her to eat this demon inside you; while she was eating this demon she was eating you!"

Naruto looked shocked and blinked at Yoku several times. Kyubi sighed inside him and shifted **"I did feel like shit after you had sex with her; I thought it was nothing so I never brought it up"**, Naruto eyes went wide then closed his eyes in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Hirashi walked to his private dojo wanting to train his stress away when he passed Hinata's door. He started breathing slowly thinking of his dead daughter. Trying to erase her from his mind he hurriedly walked past her door when he heard it.

*groan*

Stopping a few inches away from the door he turned back.

*groan*

He touched the knob and slowly opened the door expecting to see nothing, believing it was his head messing with him. Fully opening the door, he wanted to scream but instead he fell to the floor gasping for air at what he was seeing.

Neji knew his uncle would be at his private dojo and was wondering if he would like to spar with him. With Hanabi gone with Arashi he thought it would be easy to squeeze information about his mother and this demon-eater bullshit from his uncle. Hearing a loud thump and a gasp; Neji blinked seeing his uncle on the ground wide eyed and looking inside Hinata's room like he sees her ghost.

"Hirashi-sama is everything alright?" Neji walked over to his uncle worried trying to help him up. Seeing his uncle scared and gasping for breath freaked him out a little bit. Wondering what is wrong he looked inside Hinata's room and backed away pushing up against the wall opposite from the door.

Inside Hinata laid gasping, twisting, and sweating from a dream. Her body was ghost like, but was slowly gaining physical shape. Her mouth was open and a line of red chakra with a hit of blue was being absorbed into her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXxxxXXX xxXX

Naruto groaned as Kyubi shifted inside of him breathing hard. Yoku wrote a seal and placed it on top of Naruto's seal. Laying down he was sweating and breathing hard wondering what's happening. Yoku placed a seal on the door and sighed.

"She's eating your soul along with the demon. As she is doing this she is gaining life." Naruto coughed and gasped; he turned his head to the left and reached for the glass of water but instead he accidentally dropped it. "Drink this." Taking the cup from Yoku he drinks the dark liquid.

"How can we stop this!?" he asked frighten.

Yoku closed her eyes, "well we need to see where her body is first and seal it away." Naruto shot up and grabbed her.

"No! I don't want that is there another way?" Yoku growled.

"IF I knew I would tell you!" Naruto looked down sadden, thinking about their fate. If Hinata lives he will die and if he lives her soul will be trapped. That night when she was running away he was depressed he didn't love her, but she was his friend. Unlike everyone else she was the only one to understand and look at him as Naruto and not some demon or class clown. Once again,_ 'why did I ever love Sakura?' _

He didn't want to think about it anymore and turned to see Yoku stressing over this mess he created. What if he loved Hinata instead of Sakura? What if Hinata never was killed? What if he was never born? It's stupid to think about what if's, it's only going to make him depressed. Placing a smile on his face he looked towards Yoku.

"Arashi told me you were going to tell me a story about Demon-eaters." Yoku shook her head and sighed placing her hand onto her forehead.

"Don't you think we need to think about our current situation?" Naruto looked outside and watched as the mother bird fed her young, again?

"I want to learn, kill me for wanting that" Yoku smile softly and giggled. Naruto grinned and took a deep breath. _'Sorry Kyubi' _he thought sadly knowing the pain both him and Kyubi is going through.

"**Whatever kid" **Kyubi laugh sourly, not feeling up to thinking about this pain.

'_Hey I'm twenty-six'_ trying his best to cheer him up.

"**With a mind of a twelve year old"**Kyubi chuckled after realizing what Naruto is doing.

"_I am hurt'_ Naruto smiled in pain.

Yoku coughed to get his attention, "it starts simple; there were humans in this world that can eat the soul of a demon. They were created by 'God' since demons would possess humans."

"Don't believe in God?"

"It was a long time Naruto who knows how we gotten these powers. What I believe in is not the problem. Now understand that demon-eaters are just humans and as humans we tend to get power hungry. Demon-eater's believed they were God's angels and believed they were stronger than any demon. This lead to them eating more demons then they should. It was easy because demons were divided. It's easy to kill someone when they don't have anyone to help them. Demon-eaters would teach their young to eat younger weaker demons, baby demons; this lead to a shortage of demon races."

"Shortage of demon races?" Naruto turned his head to the ceiling in a questioning gaze.

"Yes, think of it like this. A demon clan of dogs has pups these pups are eaten by the demon eaters. This can lead to a shortage; because the pups that are being born are getting killed." Naruto nodded.

"Demons were pissed, hell I would be to. These demon eaters were eating their young and if they are strong enough their men and women. This started a war, a war between Demon-eaters and Demons"

"Can you tell me anything about a demon-eater named Akuma Kashi?" Yoku frown and turned towards the window with her eyes closed.

"Yes I do. Do you want to hear a story about her?"

Naruto groaned and started to breathe hard and began biting his lips; he closed his eyes and smiled.

"If it let me forget this pain I don't mind." Yoku frown and got up.

"We need to seal Hinata away now!"

"No! Please just tell me the story I need more time to think about sealing Hinata away."

"Fine, but I won't be called a Hokage killer it's bad enough many hate me for being a demon eater."

"If I was eighteen again people here would praise you if you killed me." Yoku looked at him sadden, and Naruto grinned, "Come on story time!"

Yoku laughed "Well Akuma was one of the masters of demon-eaters. She wanted control, Mizuki wanted to destroy, and Riku wanted peace between demons and demon-eaters."

_Past_

"Riku-sama we are losing more than we thought." A female Demon-eater said to a man who look to be in his late fifty's.

Riku Mashinko is five hundred and fourty seven years old. He is one of the oldest demon-eaters along with Akuma Kashi, and Mizuki Tenshi. Riku was neutral when it came to demons, and thought it was foolish of Akuma to eat demon souls for power and Mizuki for wanting war with the demons. Being neutral does not mean he did not eat demon souls. After having a taste of true power; he wanted more just like Akuma, but this true power and demon souls corrupted him. This corruption cost him his lover and child, they couldn't take it anymore and left. Ever since she left he changed for the better, but even if he did change she wouldn't want him back. Building a temple where he teaches his students the meaning of demon eating; he made sure his students, along with himself, would stay away from corruption.

Turning towards her, Riku sighed and combed his midnight blue hair with his hands and closed his eyes. "How are the survivors can we have a retreat?" The woman looked towards her scrolls shaking her head.

"I'm sorry master we can't. If we were to retreat; Master Mizuki wouldn't be very happy and the demons have us out number. I'm sure if we did retreat…I… I don't think…" She began to sobs visibly shaking. Riku grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Soka no need to cry." Soka cried harder and pulled away from him screaming.

"WHY! Why in God's name would Master Mizuki and Master Akuma want to go to war!? Why didn't you stop them your stronger than them master!" Master Riku watched as his best student break down.

Soka was a smart girl, and knew the dangers of demon eating. She went through a lot as a child with her father abusing her, her mother killing herself along with her brother leaving Soka to deal with her father alone. She was sold into prostitution at the age of fourteen. The night Master Riku found her she was already gone. She found herself through constant meditation and studying. Yes, she was indeed a very smart girl. The day she found out her love for her master the war was being planned. She knew Master Riku knew, but she hoped to live through it to tell him herself.

Riku sat down and thought about the events today; from an early morning of tea and meditation, to a late night of dead and torture. The demons were winning and smart tactics were not working at all. It seems that no matter what the demons would be one step ahead of them; this was just a losing war. Soka came in front of him and gulped she was not going to let this chance pass by.

"Master Riku I want to tell you something." Master Riku blinked and frowned he knew what she wanted to say and nodded at her. "I wanted to tell you that I…" the door slammed open. Akuma in her battle uniform and long black hair stepped in. Soka glared towards her; she hated this woman for the war, for the death of her friends, and for her nights with Master Riku.

Smiling evilly she pushed Soka away. "Riku I wanted to speak to you in private." Master Riku sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Can this wait Akuma? I am dealing with a lot right now. With this war raging outside and the numbers of bodies I have to count." Looking into her eyes he saw that twinkle and knew what she wanted.

"I know how to make you relax Riku; I just need a minute of your time." Soka's eyes widen knowing what she meant. Stepping between the two and glaring at Akuma; she pushed her back.

"I'm sorry but Master Riku is not in the mood to deal with you right now Master Akuma." She spoke with as much venom when saying Master Akuma. Akuma looked at her calmly, lightly smiled and began to sing in a beautiful voice.

_Listen to my voice_

_Listen to my voice_

Soka gasp and covered her ears; Master Riku got up to stop Akuma, but she moved away and continued to sing.

_Listen to my voice_

_As it takes your soul_

_And eats it as it please_

Soka screamed falling to the ground as gravity was met she began to breathe hard "Master…help…please" Riku growled and jumped towards Akuma. She giggled and licked her lips smiling at Master Riku.

_Listen to…_

Riku kissed her hard on the lips. Akuma grinned as she knew she won once again. Soka looked up and closed her eyes to shield her from the pain and ran off tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Pulling away from Akuma, Riku walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Oh come on Riku you wanted my help. I'm sure you didn't want to tell her you don't love her back." She grinned and walked seductively towards him. Sitting on his laps she begins to run her hands slowly up and down his chest. He grabbed her hand, pushed it off and he got up walking towards the table with the scrolls on it.

"She is a very smart girl. Unlike you and Mizuki who seems to think killing is always the way to go about things." Clenching his hand he punched the table and growled; Akuma jumped and shivered at the thought of the pleasure of being rough up by him. Licking her lips she gently touched his back and laid her head there.

"But it's for the good of the demon eaters Riku." Riku grabbed her and looked Akuma in her eyes; she started to breathe at the intense moment. _'Kiss me please'_

He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to push her onto the table. She wants him to dominate her to show her who's in control. She wanted him give it to her rough and hard, she wanted him to make her scream, to cry, to beg; just like that night.

Pulling away from her Riku walked over to a small table and picked up a sake bottle. "We need to figure out how to win this war Akuma. The best person to ask is Mizuki." Downing the alcohol, Akuma growled and walked over to him.

"Riku, do you really think Mizuki can do anything?" She didn't give two shits about the war at the moment.

"Well I can't do anything about this war that's for sure. Remember I am just defense anyway." He laughed bitterly, Akuma placed her hands on his shoulders. "Knowing how Mizuki is I am sure you would like to have a minute with him, being the offence and the leader of this war; because I know how much you like the power hungry and offensive type." He glared at her and she gasps pulling back.

"That's not fair Riku. I told you that night was to get information out of him." Riku started to laugh and Akuma frowned walking over to the table grabbing onto the end, shaking.

"Yes of course that's exactly why you went to Mizuki that night and screamed his name to high heavens." Akuma sighed softly and turned around to look at Riku in the eyes while tears started in her eyes. Riku glared at her "Oh please don't bullshit me with those tears Akuma."

"I love you" she knows she looks hopeless and she feels hopeless. She did love this man even when he was with his wife.

"Liar" he walked towards her. Akuma blinked away the tears and looked away. Hopelessness was not in her family; her mother would kill her if the word hope was even said in her presence. Taking her face with his hands she gasps as he kisses her on the lips. Groaning as his hands traveled throughout her body, Akuma's body started to shake. Their tongues raps around each other as she shivers when he grabs the hem of her light armor. Pulling away from her to get the armor off, her eyes flicker open to watch as he undresses her.

"Riku…I", he kissed her again while pushing her down onto the table. His lips sucked and licked hers before he moved to her neck. Biting softly on the tender skin, Akuma moaned in delight. She knew this night would be as amazing like that night. Riku, who devoid his life to cleanse humans when needed instead of just eating demons, would give it to her like no other man, just like that night and others.

Remembering when she seduce Mizuki; she growled wishing it would go away, this caused Riku to believe she was just being aggressive. It was only for information from him because the ten-tailed demon told her it would kill Riku. During the sex with Mizuki; she let the other part of her take over. This other part was a whore, the whore she became after Riku married that human witch. Screaming Mizuki name burned her throat, but it was for Riku yes?

Ever since the ten-tailed demon took this information it needed. The war with the demons was not equal. Every strategy was ruined as the demons saw passed it and used brute force to take control of the war. This was a losing war and she laughed at it. Control was a means that was needed, to control is to have power, but all Mizuki wanted to do was destroy them. Riku just wanted to be at peace with them, they were fools, but for Riku she would give up control.

Opening her legs, he kissed between them. She gasped at his cold tongue licked at her inside, and God was he amazing at this. His tongue moved all over sucking at her special part. Her moans filled the room and she knew his apprentice is outside listening, just like the other time they had sex, or in her mind and maybe his, made love. Stupid girl, when will she ever learn; he would never want or love her.

"R…iku" she whispered as his finger enter her. Akuma's body went into an arch like shape at the feeling of his long finger deep into her hot tight core. She could feel her stomach tighten it was becoming extremely hard to breathe. To calm herself, she bit into her hand, but this didn't work. He added a second finger and her eyes rolled backwards. She wanted to scream, but she didn't instead she growled.

Power; what a nice little word when it comes to control. Humans were known to take power and just destroy it for their own means. When a human has power it seems to just get out of control no matter how nice and holy this person is. Akuma thought about her powers to sing softly, to take the hearts of demons and humans. Her song will kill anyone who listens for too long which caused her to be called a siren multiple times.

"Don't stOP" he added another finger. It was starting to hurt, but the pleasure she felt was overtaking the pain. He moved in front of her kissing her on the lips as his three fingers roughly pushed in and out of her. She grabbed his hair, her toes squeezed tightly close; she knew it was coming. Closer and closer, her moaning increased ten folds and his lips can't seal all her moans away any longer.

Riku was breathing hard and his member was hard. He wanted her now; he wanted to just roughly take her just like that night and others. Her moans were music to his ears and closing his eyes just made it better; he couldn't believe he the intense pleasure he was feeling. He finally couldn't take it and pushed his fingers harder inside; they both groaned with her screaming his name. Akuma had her eyes closed while tears were falling from her eyes. Riku took his hand out and lick her taste from his hand. When he was finished he watch as she had her eyes closed and her legs were still wide open.

Akuma slowly opened her eyes and looked at him; she can still feel her wetness and he looked all around her body. When she began to close her leg, he stopped her and opened her legs causing her privates to be seen by him. Blushing at his stare, she looked away feeling embarrassed. When Riku took off his armor, she was amazed by his body and stared.

His member was fine, it wasn't demon big and it wasn't some peanut looking thing. Picking her up, he guided them into his room. Placing her on the futon; he kissed her on the lips and slowly enter her. Once he was inside, Akuma sighed. Feeling him inside of her again was something she was dying for when she opened the door. She hated Soka. Why can she not understand Riku will never love her? Then again will Riku love her, Akuma?

He filled her up and roughly pounded into her. Akuma was moaning and whispering sweet nothings in the air, while Riku was grunting. Using his hands he held her hands down and sucked at her neck as they both were sweating. He remembered that night, the night that ruined his love life with his human lover. Akuma was a beautiful woman just like now and that night she helped him archive true power more power than he deserve. Being power hungry at that time he took it without question.

Riku picked himself up and placed his armor on as Akuma laid there watching him. He started to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned to look at her.

"I love you as well" Akuma gaped at his words. When the door was closed she lay on the bed and thought about it over and over the words kept repeating.

"He loves me"

XXXXXXXXXxXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx xxxXXXXxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Listen to me we must have hope without hope the demons win!" Soka screamed at her group; she was beyond pissed. With the war between demons and demon-eaters, the relationship between her Master and Akuma; it was getting on her nerves she just wants to rest already.

"Yeah well hope is not working right now Soka-chan, sorry" Toshi, a couple of years younger than Soka who has a crush on her, said with defeat in his voice.

"Toshi you're the last person to just give up on me" a loud explosion along with screams, crying, laughter, and bodies being torn apart was heard once she finished her sentence.

"Well…well…well what do we have here?" The group turned to seeing a woman who was naked and had long black hair to cover her privates. She licked her lips with her overly long tongue and hissed.

Soka got in front of the group and glared, "stay away from here demon." _'How did they get into the inner city so quick?' _

"What's wrong scared of snakes. You know why I am here to kill the demon eaters who live here. They killed my young taken their souls to a place I don't even know of. I'm going to make sure every demon-eater pays for the death of my young." She growled and leaped towards Soka. Jumping back she looked at her group who was scared. One tried to run away, but the snake demon hissed and with her hair, grabbed onto him.

Soka gasped and ran towards the demon with her katana in hand. The snake demon grinned and used her hair to push her away. Soka cut a piece of hair off and dodge the other pieces. Bending forward the snake demon laughed and kicked her in the chest. Soka slide to a stop and coughed up blood; she dropped to the ground clenching the dirt. Looking up she watched as the snake demon grow in size eating him. His screams were heard as the woman consumed him whole, and she can still hear the screams as he traveled in her stomach.

Her group started to run some of them throwing up from the scene. Soka started to crawl backwards breathing hard scared for her life; she thought about using her power, but it was unstable and the others might be caught into it. The snake demon giggled and licked her lips, "I'm going to enjoy eating you my dar…" Soka blinked as the demon dropped to the ground dead.

"Soka check on the others and see if they are alright." Master Riku instructed her. His eyes were black as a demon soul, from the snake, was being absorbed into his mouth. Soka did as he asked and checked to see if the others are calming down.

"They are fine Master Riku" Riku heard the bitterness in your voice and knew why she sounds that way.

"You know that you and I cannot be together Soka. Akuma… she's different from you one being that she is closer to my actual age than you." His eyes looked at her sadden ones and knew she was going to fight about this.

"Age doesn't mean a thing Master Riku. I care about you more than she every can; she was the one who hurt you! I don't understand why you can't see past her looks and her irritating whore like ways!" Riku glared down at her and growled. The others watched as Riku became infuriated with Soka.

"Age does matter when dealing with a child! You don't even know me as much as Akuma have. How old are you, thirty-two?! I am sick and tired of this 'I love you more' bullshit Soka, you are my best student and I expect better from you!" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Why can't you understand I will never love you like I love Akuma" He whispered painfully.

Soka closed her eyes and can felt her heart break. She knew this was coming just did not know when. The pain was horrible and she felt like something inside of her has disappeared. Was it hope?

"Damn it so the demons made it into the inner city?" Akuma said as she closed the door behind her, but she was met with tense silence. "What's going on?" Looking towards Riku and Soka she had a feeling. Soka walked past Riku, her head down. Stopping before Akuma she looked up and smiled; her eyes hollow without life, or was it hope, not present.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get the plans from inside." Akuma moved to the side in a questionable gaze. Riku stared forward with his eyes closed listening to the screams.

"We need to move out, our defense are dying out."

"We should get to Mizuki since he would have the plans on what to do." Akuma knew it was foolish for them to ask Mizuki what to do, because no matter what the demons would be one step ahead. Soka walked out with the map between the southern lands, where Master Riku resides, and the northern lands, where master Mizuki resides.

"I say we move between here and here. Since this place is more neutral, but we would need to mask our sent seeing as the demons can smell demon eaters from a long distance." Riku moved to her side and watched her fingers move to the selected places. "How many are here anyway?"

"Eight." Toshi whispered.

"What?" Soka blinked towards him.

"He said eight Soka. Alright everyone going along with her plans we need to move out now. Pack all of your things and be careful." Akuma walked over to Riku and bit her lips.

"I want to tell you why I came. The demons are attack humans now with each human soul they eat they get stronger. Many of my people were killed so I told them to run to a different place. I was going to go to Mizuki about this information, but I wanted to check on you first knowing how most of southern lands in populated with humans."

"Yes I found out this morning when I watch a family who tried to run, but ended up dropping dead with their soul taken from them. The southern lands are being taken over Akuma. Humans and demon-eaters are dying out. I think after this war the humans would hate us more than demons." A scream was heard.

One of the students was taken underground.

"Run!" Riku instructed. He hated when a demon is stronger than him or was it? He can't sense it anywhere but he knew it was an underground demon since it just swallowed his student. He could use earth to investigate but is it worth it?

As everyone was running Akuma stopped and turned around; Riku stopped as well and turned to tell her to run. Soka and the others looked behind them as they watched Akuma sing.

The ground stopped and began to fall into itself. A screech was heard and they covered their ears. Akuma continued to sing; she stopped and grinned as her eyes became a deep red and she jumped in the air while used her gravity to smash into the earth. The demon screamed and rose up into the air becoming fifteen feet tall. Akuma began to run up and around the demon using its body to climb. As she ran she was screaming a sour song that was changing the gravity all around. Riku groaned as the song pushed him and the other down.

When he looked up he realized what she was doing. Every time she went to a certain part of the demon her song got louder which caused the demon's body to push into itself. She finally made it on top of the head and screamed this certain note that causes him to scream. He can hear the other demons far away scream, and this scared him wondering how powerful Akuma really was. The demon suddenly imploded and dark blood was met instead of body pieces. Riku picked himself up and looked towards her as she walked slowly towards him, the soul of the demon being absorbed into her mouth.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxXXXXXXXX xxXXXXXxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXX

"We're almost there" Toshi whispered smiling as they all camped. So far it's been a week since they left the southern lands, and they are only four of them. Toshi can see Riku was losing his strength only because he was the only want to stay awake and watch the group. Soka was still emotionless and even happy to see some of her fellow students die in gruesome deaths.

When they left after the battle between the earth demon and master Akuma it was only seven of them. Jaken was the first to die. A shadow demon entered his shadow and began to eat away at his energy. Master Riku and Master Akuma was too busy dealing with other demon lords attacking them. He died quick which was good.

The next to die was Mako. She died because she didn't believe they can be saved trying to kill herself she failed. Instead a demon of water took her and not only caused her to drown, but forced its children to peal her skin off of her body and eat it. Soka was smiling with glee as Master Akuma and Riku tried to get her out. Toshi watch as Soka smiled and whispered that she deserved it.

It wasn't until the next death he realized she's corrupted. Little Ichigo, the smallest of the group but was fifty-five. He was keeping watch with Master Riku one night, and he wanted to use the bathroom. Soka than follow suit after explain she needs to use it as well. Toshi wanted to make sure she was alright after being hurt by Master Riku and watching the death of her peers. He watched as she cut open little Ichigo's stomach and took the inside out to 'test for corruption'. He wanted to tell the masters, but his love for her was preventing it. Instead he told her he won't tell because he loved her too much.

"We did get far, but we still have a long way to go." Riku whispered and sigh tired from a week of no rest.

"Maybe we should rest and I'll keep watch" Soka said.

"I'll keep watch with you" Toshi said smiling softly at her.

"No you two and Riku need to rest, I'll keep watch." Not wanting to argue with the gravity master they listened.

Soka opened her eyes when she heard whispers telling her to kill Toshi. She told it no that she can't kill the one person that loves her. Then it told her that he might break and tell the masters of her deed with little Ichigo.

Toshi snored and sighed in his dream of him and Soka married with children watching them grow; when he felt someone shaking him awake. Opening his eyes he gasp and blushed seeing Soka on top of him smiling with just her underwear.

"Toshi I wanted to say thank you for not telling them, and that I love you to." He must still be dreaming but he didn't want to question too much of this moment. She kissed him on the lips and began to remove their clothes.

Akuma turned her eyes over to their tent and was shocked to hear the noises coming from them. Smiling with a giggle as she heard the moans of Toshi and Soka; she moved closer.

"Soka… God love you, if I was to die right now I would be happy" Soka smiled and took out a knife. Toshi blinked and gasp as she stabbed him. He began to scream as she stabbed him again and again.

Akuma laughed until she realized it wasn't a scream of pleasure, but of pain.

"Toshi? Soka?" opening the tent she gasped at all the blood and saw Soka's smile turn to a frowns after she entered.

"I had to do it! He would have told you and Master Riku of me killing little Ichigo." Akuma slapped her in the face and glared.

"You killed him and little Ichigo how can you even live with yourself! Look what you have done to Toshi!" walking over towards him she closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. Soka growled and grabbed her hair.

"**You can take Master Riku, but you won't take Toshi from me!"** Soka screamed and punched Akuma in the face.

"Are you still on that?! You have a person who loves you and you are only thinking about your master! He doesn't love you he loves me!"

Riku started to breathe hard as he tried to pick himself up. Soka was in his tent before and whispered to him that he will be hers soon. He can hear the screaming and all he got was little Ichigo and Soka screaming about him being taken.

Akuma couldn't breathe as she felt the air in her lungs slowly getting taken away from her. She can control gravity but Soka can control the level of oxygen in a person's body. Growling Akuma took her hand and slammed it into the ground causing Soka to fail onto the ground gasping.

Bringing herself up, she jumped and kicked Soka in the head. Looking towards Riku's tent she realized he didn't come out, and this worried her. Running to his tent she felt herself losing air once again. Crawling towards Riku's tent before she passed out Soka laughed and walked towards her.

"**I'm going to suck you dry bitch" **Akuma cried.

"_My love save me"_ inwardly she laughed at the predicament remember a week ago about to eat this sad bitch's soul away. Suddenly she watched Soka fly away and she smile before she passed out. Riku look towards Akuma and frowned. When he was going to pick her up he heard a scream and turned his head to see Soka being taken over by darkness. So the shadow demon was still alive.

"Why do you take my student and not me?" He asked calmly.

"**It's not as easy after you have taken a vow to never listen to me Riku. I missed you unlike this bitch you were powerful and was amazingly strong. But I am glad she did eat the other demons. Just like you did that night remember?" **Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes"

"**That bitch forced you to eat the other demon eaters remember? God it was enjoyable huh? Taking their powers! Huh! Remember that time! Taking control of people, eating the souls of lords, raping women, killing children! What happened to you!?" **

Riku closed his eyes and tighten his fist knowing of that night, those days, that year; but he was over it. Opening his eyes he took out his double fan and stabbed it into the ground. The wind began to pick up and started to destroy the area. Soka flew backwards, but landed on the tree when its branch came to life and grabbed her by the ankle.

Riku's double were infused with an earth and air demon. Over the years the demons inside the fans began to respect and fear him. He could have eaten them instead he seals them away into his weapons.

Taking air with him; he kicked earth into the ground. Running towards Soka who took out her katana, they attacked each other. Riku couldn't believe how evenly match he is with her, but seeing how she had eaten the souls of his students and his lack of energy he wasn't that surprised.

Jumping backwards he raised his fan into the air and did a diagonal slice; which caused the wind to slice everything in its path. Riku suddenly felt the oxygen being taken from his body and he coughed. Air moved its 'body' and blew some wind into his face, this caused him to inhale and exhale normally.

Soka gasped and growled. "There is a reason why Soka is my student, shadow demon. Her powers caused fear in the mind of others including myself; but with my weapons I am able to stay ahead of her." Soka ran to him with her katana draw to strike when they heard a soft song.

_My lovely girl can't you see_

_From head to feet_

_The killings of the weak_

_Your soul is tainted_

_By just gaining_

_The souls of the meek_

_Now rest for it's what you seek_

_My lovely boy please for me_

Soka screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Riku turned towards Akuma as she has her eyes close smiling sadly.

_The soul is a heaven_

_Away from the hell_

_I know you wish to rest_

_So I'll do my best_

_As I eat thy soul _

_To make it whole_

Soka dropped and stared at the two masters and Riku walked slowly to her. Akuma cried knowing what she has done and slowly ate Soka's soul this caused her intense pain because of the corruption.

"Soka I'm sorry" Riku whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Master Riku?" Soka whispered. Small tears fell from his eyes and he held her tighter. She moved her head towards his face and lightly kissed him on his lips. The light shined on her face as she smiled, and he can see the hope in her eyes once more.

"I love you"

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxXxxxXXX 

Oh my GLOB! Over 7000 word GOD LORD I am awesome anyway I hoped you loved it and yes I was trying to make you get emotional at the end

Next Chap "Akuma's Story Part 2"

Relax people its only two part :D

BTW again I am sorry for any grammar mistakes but understand I am just not as good I still hope you enjoyed

Also there is a line

"_She wanted control, Mizuki wanted to destroy, and Riku wanted peace between demons and demon-eaters"_

There is a game out there and if you played it you would know :D first one to type it wins! (Heavy risk but the prizeeee)


End file.
